


Hot Rod Red

by Whedonista93



Series: Red & Gold [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fem!Charlie Weasley, Gen, Pepper Potts is Gideon Prewett's Daughter, Rule 63, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: "Red hot, red carpet" echoes through his head as JARVIS displays the completed rendering. Even as he banters with his AI, an image of Charlie in a red dress and gold heels flashes through his memory. “Tell you what, throw a little hot rod red in there.”





	Hot Rod Red

**Author's Note:**

> Spans Iron Man 1 & 2 through the first Avengers

“Anthony Edward Stark!” The voice rings across the desert sands loud enough to make Tony cringe.

It’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard, even if he’s sure he’s hallucinating. He stumbles to his knees and, despite himself, looks around for the source of the familiar sound. A shadow falls over him and he forces his dry eyes open. Red hair and pale skin dotted with freckles fill his vision. Gentle fingers brush his cheek and dry lips briefly meet his forehead. He sighs, momentary relief flooding through his abused body. She presses her lips to his, briefly, and he swears he feels water running down his throat.

“I know you’re not actually here,” he rasps when she pulls away, “but you’re a damn nice hallucination to die to.”

She laughs, a sort of darkly amused sound, but her tone is firm. “You are not dying. Rhodey will be here soon. Just hold on.”

And then she’s gone. Tony forces himself to his feet and stumbles on until, sure enough, Rhodey finds him.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony instructs JARVIS to use the gold titanium alloy before getting briefly distracted by the news.

 _Red hot, red carpet_ echoes through his head as JARVIS displays the completed rendering. Even as he banters with his AI, an image of Charlie in a red dress and gold heels flashes through his memory. “Tell you what, throw a little hot rod red in there.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony has every intention of telling Pepper about the palladium poisoning over dinner, but they have an awkward moment and he doesn’t know how to bring it up. He sets JARVIS on investigating as soon as he gets home and settles back into one of his cars and closes his eyes. He’s only been there a few minutes he hears a telltale _pop_ and smiles. “Wondered if you'd show today.”

He can hear the disapproval in her voice. “You look like shit.”

He leans his head further back, eyes still closed, and waves vaguely in the direction of her voice. “Flattery will get you everywhere my dear.”

“I could help.”

“No thanks.”

“Why not?”

“How many times have you and Pepper told me how much trouble you could get in for using magic in front of muggles? And that sounds like big magic type magic to me. Pretty sure your big wigs would notice.”

“Bloody hell, Stark, you think they're not already after me for what I've done in front of you? If a bit more can save your life, I'll gladly rot in Azkaban for the rest of mine!”

Tony scoffs. “For a few bat boogey things and some basic charms? Really?”

Charlie freezes, stunned. “You don't… bollocks. You don't remember.”

“Remember what?” Tony asks tiredly.

Her voice is sad, and closer when she responds. “Happy birthday, love.” Lips brush across his temple.

Another telltale _pop_ sounds and all that’s left is the faint smell of woods and fire.

***

Tony actually pauses to knock on Pepper's office door  before entering. “Pepper, got a minute?”

Pepper looks up, clearly surprised. “Only because you actually asked.”

Tony steps in and closes the door.

“Is Charlie in trouble? With your magic people?”

Pepper’s eyes go wide. “How did you? I never… what?”

Tony shrugs. “She told me. Kind of.”

Pepper sighs. “Yeah. The levels of magic she had to use to get you out of that god forsaken desert drew attention.”

“Des-” Tony collapses into the nearest chair. “That wasn't a delusion.”

Pepper shakes her head. “No. She was there.”

“If she was really there, she saved my life. I had thought she was a hallucination. How do we fix it?”

Pepper fidgets nervously. “There's two ways.”

Tony makes an urgent ‘ _gimmee’_  signal with one hand.

“The first is to erase all our memories of anything magical.”

Tony shudders at the thought of losing so many memories, so much of what he associates with Charlie. “What's behind door number two?”

Pepper bites her lip.

“Pep, please… I can't… she saved me.”

Her expression softens. “When we marry muggles, they're allowed to know about our world.”

 

* * *

 

 

JARVIS’ voice is tense in his ear. “Sir, would you like me to call-”

“No,” Tony cuts the AI off. “She… no. but if this doesn’t work… if this doesn’t work, tell her I’m sorry and… and I love her.”

***

“Anthony Edward Stark!”

Half the Avengers gathered around the table turn toward the voice and the other half turn toward Tony.

Tony winces. “Shit. That tone only comes up when I really fucked up.”

“Forgive my wariness,” Thor rumbles, “but after such battle I find myself untrusting of disembodied voices.”

“Oh, bloody hell,” the voice curses, then mutters something incomprehensible and a woman appears a few feet away from their table. Only Tony doesn’t startle.

The woman, even amidst their group, looks out of place. Boots made out of some sort of goldish snakeskin, sturdy dark pants, light linen shirt, and a heavy leather vest lead up to bright red hair pulled back into a long, messy braid. She looks likes something out of a medieval pirate story. Her pale skin is freckled and scarred in equal measure. She also looks furious.

“Your eyes get dark when you’re mad, you know,” Tony observes faux casually. “They’re usually more chocolate colored.”

“Stark,” Nat growls threateningly.

“What?”

“Who the fuck is she?” Clint asks, his hand on his bow.

Tony finally seems to register how tense his teammates are and sits up. “Right. Charlie Weasley, she’s Pepper’s cousin.” He turns to Charlie. “You’re always late to the party.”

Charlie full on pouts. “The Ministry won’t ever approve a Portkey in the midst of an Incident. And you know I've already pushed my luck and then some. Bloody Statute of Secrecy.”

Tony quirks a brow at her. “The Incident just ended… like twenty minutes ago. There’s no way you got a Portkey approved that fast. Even if you cheated and used your little brother’s friend. How did you…”

Charlie flushes bright red and her eyes flick over her shoulder.

Tony’s eyes widen. “You didn’t.”

Charlie shrugs guiltily.

Tony sighs dramatically. “Just keep it disillusioned.”

Charlie winks. “No problem. She’s very well behaved.”

“Only you would say that about a dragon.”

“Tony’s friend is as delusional as he is,” Clint observes casually.

“Nay,” Thor shakes his head. “There is a dragon behind her. It is well cloaked.” Thor nods at her. “Friend Stark’s acquaintance is verily skilled in Midgardian magics.”

“Thank you,” Charlie beams at Thor, then glares at Tony. “And _you_. You have _got_ to stop introducing me as Pep’s cousin, you utter prat.”

“You _are_ Pep’s cousin.”

Charlie glares.

Tony groans dramatically and shoves to his feet, clunking over Charlie and warping an arm around her waist. A growl and puff of smoke accompanies his motion and he flinches. “You brought Daisy, didn’t you? Why did you bring Daisy? Daisy _hates_ me.”

“Maybe because I knew you were going to be a prat,” Charlie fires back, arms crossed over her chest.

Tony drops his head to her shoulder. “Okay, you’re right. I’m an ass. I'm always an ass after near death experiences, though, aren't you used to it after all these years?”

“Uh, Tony… feel like cluing the rest of us in, pal?” Steve asks.

Tony doesn’t lift his head, but does turn his gaze toward his team and start pointing. “Okay, Captain Spangly, Legolas, Natashali, Prince of the Draperies, and Brucey Bear. Gang, this lovely, badass, ray of sunshine and unexplainable science is my wife Charlie.”

“ _Magic_ , Anthony, is not science.”

“Po-tay-to, pa-ta-to.”

“Your files say nothing about a wife,” Nat points out skeptically.

“Why would I put anyone in danger by making that public knowledge?”

“You could always assign her security.”

Tony scoffs. “I'm more concerned about the damage she would cause to anyone trying to take her than the damage anyone would cause to her.”

Charlie snickers.

Clint perks up. “Story. I sense a story.”

Tony smirks. “One time someone found out we were married. In hindsight, probably Obie's doing. The man that came after her is currently in a mental facility and believes he's a six year old mermaid princess.”

Clint shrugs. “I can think of worse things.”

Tony shudders. “Mermaids in her world are nothing like _The Little Mermaid_. It's actually a kind of terrifying punishment.”

“Sir,” JARVIS interjects, “I do hate to interrupt, but the press is closing in on your location.”

“Alright, team,”  Steve straightens. “Rendezvous back at the Tower.”

“Aye. My brother must still be dealt with.”

Charlie's gaze turns dark. “Damn straight.”


End file.
